1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pump device and a hydraulic actuator.
2. Description of the Related Art
A hydraulic actuator includes a hydraulic cylinder (cylinder device) that is extended and compressed by the fluid pressure of hydraulic fluid, a pump device that supplies hydraulic fluid, a hydraulic circuit connected to the cylinder device to control the fluid pressure of hydraulic fluid, and a tank that stores hydraulic fluid. Various valves are provided to the hydraulic circuit, and many of the valves are provided with a control block.
A relief valve of the valves in the hydraulic circuit may be integrated with a pump (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. H11-082411).
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. H11-082411